The Return of Prince Vrak (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Return of Prince Vrak. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One faithful day at Crystal Prep Academy. Dean Cadance: (smelling the air) What a wonderful day, Dean of the Year. So she went to her office excellently. Shining Armor: (knocks on the door) Mind if I join you? Dean Cadance: Sure thing, Shining Armor. Come in. Shining Armor: So, How's it feel being Dean of the Year? Dean Cadance: It was great, Ever since the Friendship Games, Canterlot High has gotten a lot better. Shining Armor: I'm just glad you're happy with that reward. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Your welcome. (begins to think) Cadance, There's something in my mind I needed to get off my chest. Dean Cadance: Oh, What is it? Shining Armor: Cadance, You've mean everything to me in life. (bends his knee and pops the question show her the diamond ring) Will you marry me? Dean Cadance: Yes! Yes I will! Shining Armor: That's great. Meanwhile, The Mane 6, Spike and Sunset Shimmer were hanging out at Twilight's house. Sunset Shimmer: So, Twilight, What is it you wanna tell us? Twilight Sparkle: You know, Shining Armor did say he had a surprise for us. Spike: Really, What is it? The door knocked. Twilight Sparkle: It must be him and Dean Cadance! Pinkie Pie: So, Let them in. Twilight opens the door. Shining Armor: Twily! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! (hugs her big brother) Good to see you, Big Bro. Shining Armor: Good to see you too, Little Sis. Dean Cadance: Are you girls ready to hear what our surprise is? Rarity: Why, Yes we are, Cadance. Please do tell. Dean Cadance: Me and Shining Armor are getting married! Twilight Sparkle: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you and Cadance, Shining Armor! Shining Armor and Cadance laughed. Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Sunset Shimmer: So, When does the wedding start? Dean Cadance: Tomorrow afternoon. I'll bet the rest of our friends would like to come to the wedding. Spike: That will be great! Applejack: Now that's the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for this here wedding! Let's do it, y'all! At the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon and Sombra has finally finished the resurrection. Nightmare Moon: Ha! Finished! Then, Vrak was back in his feet when he appears on his prince form. Prince Vrak: What.. What is this, I've been resurrected, How is this possible? Nightmare Moon: We made it possible, Prince Vrak. Prince Vrak: Who are you? Sombra: I am Sombra. Ruler of all darkness. Nightmare Moon: And I am Nightmare Moon. Queen of the night. I heard tell you wanted to gain power and destruction of the earth. Why don't we form an alliance? Prince Vrak: Sounds promising. The villains made a deal with Prince Vrak as they start their evil plan. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance begins to imagine a wonderful wedding she would have. Dean Cadance: Hmmm, I wonder what our wedding would be like. Maybe it'll be a big one. Then, Twilight had an idea to make it happen. Later, She and her friends prepared for tomorrow's big wedding. Rarity: So, Twilight, What's the plan? Twilight Sparkle: We have to get everything ready for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance's wedding. Applejack: Whatever you need, Sugarcube, We'll help you get it. Rainbow Dash: You name it, We'll play it. Soon, Rarity made a wedding dress and shoes for Dean Cadance. Rarity: It's finished. Dean Cadance: Wow, Rarity. You out done yourself, It's beautiful. Rarity: It was Twilight's idea. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait to gain a new sister. Dean Cadance: Neither can I, Twilight. Cadance hugged her own In-Law to be. Applejack made a checklist as she make the treats while Pinkie Pie bake the wedding cake. Applejack: Ice sculpture, Check. Applejack goes to a cake store for some treats. Pinkie Pie: Okay, Which one should I bake for a wedding cake? She finally picked the perfect wedding cake to bake. Applejack: Cake, Check. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Pie to Twilight, Pinkie Pie to Twilight, Do you read me? Over? Twilight Sparkle: Loud and clear, Pinkie. How's the cake coming? Pinkie Pie: I'm just about to make the cake already. Twilight Sparkle: Very good, Pinkie. Keep it coming, Over and out. Fluttershy was in charge on blowing some balloons. Fluttershy: You got the balloons, Spike? Spike: (playing with the wedding rehearsal) "I do, Do you"? (realized) Oh, Yeah! (brought the balloons out) Got them, Fluttershy. They're ready. Fluttershy blew as many balloons she could with some help from Spike. Rainbow Dash hands out the invitations. Rainbow Dash: Okay, Twilight, The invitations are ready to go. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Rainbow. You take care of the Invitations, I'll check on Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Gotcha, See ya at the wedding. Rarity: So, How do I look? Sunset Shimmer: You look wonderful, Rarity. Rarity: Thank you, Sunset. Soon, Sunset made the lists of the wedding guests. Sunset Shimmer: The wedding guests will be Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Principle Celestia, Vice Principle Luna, Flash Sentry, Snowdrop, Nyx and everyone else. Meanwhile, Vrak was back on earth causing trouble. Prince Vrak: Aww, Planet Earth, Still peaceful after all these years since my defeat, But let's change that. Back with the Mane 6 almost ready for the wedding, They were alarmed by Ransik on their communicator. Ransik: (calling in Twilight's communicator) Twilight, Are you there? Twilight Sparkle: I read you, Ransik. What's wrong? Ransik: (in communicator) Twilight, You and your friends must come to the secret lab, It's an emergency. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're on our way Sunset Shimmer: What's going on, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ransik wants to see us at the secret lab, He said it's an emergency. Pinkie Pie: Wee, Let's go! Applejack: Sorry, Rarity. You don't need to wear high heels during this here mission. Rarity: (notices her shining blue bridesmaid dress and high heels) Oh, Right! Soon, They came as soon as they could. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, We're here. Ransik: There's trouble in Harwood County. Gather your friends and meet us there. Applejack: You got it, Ransik. Fluttershy: Okay. At Harwood County, They followed the directions on the map that leads to Gosei's Command Center. Applejack: This is it, Gals. Come on. Twilight Sparkle: Right. As they discovered the Command Center, They've witnessed Gosei. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, What's with this Tiki? Sunset Shimmer: I don't think that's an ordinary Tiki, Rainbow. Gosei: Welcome, Harmony Rangers. Apple Bloom: Golly, Did it just talk?! Ransik: (as he came behind Apple Bloom) That is Gosei, Apple Bloom. He is a mentor of the Mega Power Rangers. Rainbow Dash: So uh, Gosei... What's going on? Gosei: Years ago, There was a war that took place on Earth, It was a fight between The Legendary Power Rangers and the Alien Armada. However, The Mega Rangers won the fight, But now, Vrak has returned thanks to Nightmare Moon. Tensou: It's true, We thought he was destroyed since all of this happened! Pinkie Pie: WOW, A real live robot! Twilight Sparkle: I think I know who you are, You must be Tensou. Tensou: Why yes, I am. Troy Burrows: (as he and the rest of the Mega Rangers came) He assists Gosei. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight and Orion! The Mega Rangers themselves! Jake Holling: Well, I guess that must mean you've heard of us, Huh? Gia Moran: Oh, Jake, Some things never change. Noah Carver: Say, Are you girls the Harmony Force Rangers by any chance? Twilight Sparkle: That's right, I'm Twilight Sparkle, And this is Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. And these are our friends, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Applejack's younger sister, Apple Bloom, Rarity's younger sister, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Orion: Nice to meet you, Twilight. Gosei and Ransik told us that you could help us defeat Vrak. Robo Knight: Yes, If we don't stop him, Eventually, Everything and everyone will no longer be safe. Ransik: You'll have time for your brother's wedding, Twilight. You, Troy and the others must work together to put a stop to Vrak. Twilight Sparkle: Of course we will, Ransik. We'll do our best. Troy Borrows: I know we will, Twilight. Let's go! Meanwhile, Vrak begins his evil scheme to take over the world. Prince Vrak: Now then, Let's rid of these humans on earth. Twilight Sparkle: That won't happen, Vrak! Prince Vrak: What? Emma Goodall: There's no return for you this time! Prince Vrak: Aww, Rangers! How wonderful to see you all again, But I'm afraid that you're too late. For my revenge could never been possible without some help of one of your fellow villains, Nightmare Moon! Troy Burrows: We've defeated you once, We can do it again. Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Troy! Noah Carver: You up for this, Applejack? Applejack: You bet, Noah! Emma Goodall: Let's do it, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: I'm with you, Emma! Jake Holling: Yeah! Let's do it, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Right, Jake! Gia Moran: Let's do it for the earth, Rarity! Rarity: And for all that is good, Gia! Orion: You ready, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Orion, I was born ready. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Altogether: Earth's Defenders, Never surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce Symbol appears and colors of smokes appears as the Rangers fight Vrak. Prince Vrak: (summons the Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers and Kingsmen) Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! Troy Burrows: Right! Super Mega Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode! Lightspeed Rangers! Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma: Lightspeed Rescue! Orion: Titanium Power! They used the keys to become their Lightspeed Ranger Mode. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Nice catchphrases! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, How is that even possible for them to morph into other group of rangers?! Troy Burrows: Red Lightspeed Ranger! Noah Carver: Blue Lightspeed Ranger! Gia Moran: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger! Jake Holling: Green Lightspeed Ranger! Emma Goodall: Pink Lightspeed Ranger! Orion: Titanium Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed Symbol appears as the rangers fought as many Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers and Kingsmen with all their strength. Applejack: What in tarnation? Twilight Sparkle: Come on, They'll need our help against Vrak! Rainbow Dash: I hear ya, Twilight! Come on, Everybody! Then, Robo Knight came to the rescue. Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight! Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! And he comes aiding the rangers as he took down a couple of Kingsmen. Robo Knight: Harmony Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Perfect timing, Robo Knight! Robo Knight: (gives them the power cards) Take these, They'll give you great power as you draw them with your Megazord. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Robo Knight. So, The rangers each do some team work and fight off as many Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers and Kingsmen. Spike: Way to go, Guys! Wahoo!! Prince Vrak: You fools haven't won yet! I'm just getting started! Prepare the Evil Drill Megazord! Pinkie Pie: (started to shudder) Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! Twilight, Look! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, It's the Evil Drill Megazord! Rarity: Let's call our Zords! Robo Knight: Change Card! (press 7-1-7 activate) Activate! Voice Command: Lion Zord, Morph! Robo Knight transform into the Lion Mechazord. Robo Knight: Lion Mechazord, Activate! Rainbow Dash: Wow, He can change forms just like that?! Robo Knight: Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Activate! The Gosei Great Grand Megazord Transformation begins as it dials 5-2-5 an activate. Voice Command: Summon Mechazord! The Zords combined into the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Robo Knight: Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready! Troy Burrows: Summon Skyship! The Mega Rangers climbed on board the Skyship. Troy Burrows: Release the Zords! Gia Moran: Super Mega Wheeler! Emma Goodall: Super Mega Sub! Jake Holling: Super Mega Racer! Noah Carver: Super Mega Jet! Troy Burrows: Zords, Combine! The Zords combined into the Legendary Megazord. The Mega Rangers: Legendary Megazord, Ready! Orion: Q-Rex Megazord, Activate! The Q-Rex Zord appeared as Orion enters and transform it into it's Megazord Mode. Orion: Q-Rex Megazord, Ready! Prince Vrak: (laughs evilly) Witness, Rangers! As I destroy your precious earth! Sunset Shimmer: Not unless we stop you first, Vrak! Harmony Zords, Descend! The Harmony Zords appeared as Twilight and the girls entered and transform it into they're Elemental Megazord. Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Vrak! Prince Vrak: We'll see about that, Bomb grenades, Fire!! Vrak fires his Bomb Grenades at the Elemental Megazord. Orion: Oh no you don't, Vrak! Trident Shield! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Orion. Orion: No problem, Now use the Power Cards! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Harmony Force Rangers: Legendary Megazord, Elemental Mode, Activate! The Legendary Megazord combined with the Q-Rex and Elemental Megazords and went in Elemental Mode. Troy Burrows: Amazing! Harmony Force and Mega Rangers: Legendary Megazord, Elemental Mode, Ready! Prince Vrak: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Troy Burrows: This ends right now, Vrak! Harmony Force and Mega Rangers: Elements of Harmony, Victory Charge! Fire! The Megazord fires at the Evil Drill Megazord and destroyed it. Prince Vrak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (as the Evil Drill Megazord explodes and destroys him) Rainbow Dash: Yes, We did it! Orion: And not a moment too soon! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Rangers, That's a Super Mega Win! After the world is saved, Everyone was ready for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance's wedding. Spike: Man, That was great, You guys. And we're here just in time for the wedding too. Ransik: (dressed as the pope) Do you two take each other for better or for worse to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live? Shining Armor: I do. Dean Cadence: I do. Ransik: Kegler, May we have the rings please? Kegler: Of course. (as Shining Armor and Cadance put on their rings) Ransik: I pronounce this couple husband and wife. Shining Armor and Cadance kissed and everyone clapped and cheered. Spike: Isn't this romantic? Rarity: Indeed it is, Spike. Vice Principal Luna: (began to cry) Principal Celestia: Are you okay, Sister? Vice Principal Luna: I do love a wonderful wedding! Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations to both of you! Dean Cadance: Thank you, Twilight. Shining Armor: Our wedding was never possible without you or your friends, Twily. Twilight Sparkle: I'm just glad to make it possible, Big brother. (as she hugged her brother and new sister-in-law) And so, Shining Armor and Cadance left for their honeymoon. Twilight Sparkle: Now, That was a great wedding. Rarity: Indeed so, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: After our battle with Vrak with some help with the Mega Rangers! Sunset Shimmer: It was worth it. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225